Burn
by Huntress Kalypso
Summary: A girl is stuck in her house attic, with her legs tied together, and a fire is continuously growing. What will her fate be? Message: This is my own OC.


**A/N:** _This takes place before the war between Voldemort and Harry Potter._

**Challenge:** _The Dark Things Competition by **Mockingjaybird**_

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Harry Potter_

**Criticism or any form of advice is highly appreciated!**

* * *

><p>Burn<p>

_It hurts…_

_ The fire won't stop…_

_ I have to find my family…_

_ Before they all die…_

_ Who set the fire…?_

_ I can't remember…_

_ Wait…_

_ I can't remember my family's name…_

_ Do I even have a family…?_

_ What am I doing in this fire in the first place…?_

_ Oh no…_

_ I can't breathe…_

"Don't worry were coming for you! Just stay put we know where you are!" A voice called out.

_Who is that…?_

_ There's a strange sound coming from outside…_

_ What is it…? _

"Darcy listen to me!" The voice called again.

_My name is Darcy…?_

_ That's a stupid name…_

I laughed a little, and then started coughing, the air was too polluted, and the laugh drained some of my oxygen.

_I'm starting to black out…_

_ I can't take the fire any longer…_

I try to move my arm, but then immediately retract; there's a burn on my shoulder. I can't move my arm unless I want a wave of pain to crash over me. "Somebody help me." I croaked, from what I think is my voice.

"Darcy? Was that you? Don't worry! We're almost there!"

I studied the voice; it was a man's voice, a _young_ man, and the sounds in the background…they were…trucks I think…FIRETRUCKS! So this man is a…FIREMAN! That mean I can actually get out of here!

"Darcy! Where are you! I'm inside the house now! Darcy!"

_ I can hear him…_

_ He's so close…it's like I can touch him…_

_ I can't die now…_

_ I WON'T die now…_

I examined the room around me; it doesn't have any windows, just an air vent. The side of the room is slanted; it looks like I'm in the attic.

_ I have an attic…?_

I try to move, with the power of my legs instead of my arms, but I can't, I couldn't, something is not letting me move. I tilt my head towards my legs and noticed that they were tied with a piece of rope.

_I'm trapped…!_

_ Someone must have put me here deliberately…_

_ But who…_

I called out once more to the fireman. "I'm in the attic." I yelled with all my might, but it only came out as a small whisper.

_ I hope he heard me…please have heard me…!_

_ I can't take it any longer…!_

I heard footsteps on the stairs; I waited; scared and excited to see who it was. Suddenly, a man's face popped out of a circular hole that looked like stairs connected to it.

"Darcy there you are! Don't worry you're safe now! You'll be home in a few seconds. I sighed with relief.

_I'm finally leaving…_

_ Wait…_

_ I AM home… _

_ Wait is he talking about…?_

I looked at him with shocked eyes and he knew that I just heard what he said, he silently cursed himself and walked up to me, staring as if I was his little pet.

"If only you didn't hear that Darcy, you would have died a better death."

_What does he mean a "better death"…?_

_ But first…I have to remember…I have to remember what happened…_

I closed my eyes and concentrated, on only one thing; my family. Time slowed down; the fires, the man, but not my thoughts, my thoughts traveled everywhere throughout my head. I looked and looked, then I finally felt something click all the events in place. And time went as it usually was.

_I finally remembered…_

_ But if it's true…then that means…I'm a…_

I was caught off short, when the man grabbed my hair and pulled it. Making my head go up and down. "Truly Darcy, I am truly sorry. It looks like a change of plans, Voldemort doesn't need you anymore. He doesn't want a witch that won't obey."

_Voldemort…I finally remembered…_

Voldemort was a dark wizard that was trying to recruit my family for some sort of war, but they disagreed. So Voldemort had plans to kill them, but before they could, my parents put me in the attic so Voldemort's servants wouldn't find me. I resisted and asked to stay and fight, they shook their head and told me they loved me, my mom cast one last spell on me making rope crawl around my feet like a snake and stay in place, just so that I wouldn't move from my spot.

That man killed my parents and was trying to find me.

The man started putting some strange liquid on me, making my noise scrunch because of the horrible smell. I realized what he was doing and closed my eyes and mouth. "Goodbye Darcy. INCENDIO!" Fire grabbed at me as if it had hands, and it danced all over my clothes, disintegrating them into little pieces. I didn't scream, I just smiled, happily knowing that I'll reunite with my family soon.

_It hurts A LOT…!_

_ But don't worry Darcy…it will be over soon…_

My mother didn't believe in heaven, or that there was a God; sitting on a golden chair. But I'll know soon enough. I smiled even bigger.

_See you soon mom…you too dad…_


End file.
